tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThermX/On the Origin of TherminatorX, Pt.1
This story is on the origin of my character, and may be crappy at times since I'm making this up as I go. Anyway, here is are the logs 1-20 of a player, who is to be the "father" of the entity known as TherminatorX. Log 1: I have decided to record my research and findings in this log. Delving into artificial life and intelligence is something one must document fully. After my pet wolf Wilma died in a vicious witch attack, I preserved her mind and heart in hopes of finding some way to bring her back. I must hurry. Log 2: Modifying and infusing my diamond armor with redstone, I hope to re-create Wilma in a new form. A mixture of bonemeal, water, and glowstone dust seems to somehow preserve life in her remains. The redstone doesn’t break in the fluid, and allows signal to pass through. A new wolf is almost ready to be born. Log 3: WilmA, as I have decided to call her, still needs to get used to her shell. Additionally, the life fluid loses its potency over time, and sometimes leaks through seams in the armor. This must be focused on straight away, as I don’t want fluid all over my workshop floor, and if WilmA dries out, I don’t want to think of what would happen. Log 4: The cracks are less of a bother now, as slimeballs mixed with nether quartz create a sticky, flexible material. However, I only had a small amount, and my glowstone supplies are running low. Also, WilmA can now walk around the workshop. I hope she doesn’t get out and hurt herself, as she can’t see yet. Log 5: Using up two enderpearls and my last blaze rod, I carefully made a seeing device, mixing the slime-quartz with redstone to simulate nerves. Seeing for the first time overwhelmed WilmA at first, but she can now walk with much less bumping into things. Log 6: I don’t know why I didn't think of this before! Since tier II health potions contain glowstone, they could re-imbue the life fluid with energy, costing way less glowstone than my previous recipe! Regretfully, I never got into brewing, so I just took a single piece of nether wart from a nether fortress I found. Looks like I’ll have to make a return trip. Log 7: The fortress is packed! Blazes, skeles, and pigmen, oh my! Using my iron sword and torches, I fought my way to a farm. Collecting it all, I ran back to my nether bunker to survey my gatherings. Ten blaze rods, five magma creams, twelve bones, two ghast tears, three coal, and a wither skull. While I’ll definitely want more blaze rods, the tears and skull will be useful. If I can somehow reverse-engineer the Wither effect, I might be able to create a fluid that will regenerate some of WilmA’s old nerves. Log 8: I’m glad I returned when I did. WilmA was growing weak, but I was finally able to brew and use the potion, and it worked like a charm! This new batch of fluid should last twice as long. I suspect that regeneration potions might work similarly, but I don’t want to test untried potions on WilmA. I wish I had some way to test them beforehand… Log 9: While talking with my nasally-challenged neighbors, I found my answer. Apparently, some moron had strewn zombie heads all over their village. They didn't see his face, but he was wearing jeans, a blue shirt, and had brown hair. I've seen this fellow from a distance before, but he never answers my greetings and somehow disappears when he’s out of my line of sight. Anyway, I offered to help clean up, and they eagerly agreed. These heads will make perfect test subjects. Log 10: That scared me! After putting a head in a jar, I began pouring life fluid on it. Little after the first drop hit, it moaned loudly! At least I know the fluid works on the zombie heads, as well. After some testing, I found that tier one health potions work, but not as well as tier two, as was expected. Interestingly enough, fire resistance potions allow the heads to be taken out of the fluid for as long as the potion effect lasts. On the heads this isn't useful, as they try to bite me every chance they get. However, this will allow me to change WilmA's life fluid without wasting or leaving any exhausted fluid. Log 11: The only problem with using these zombie heads is that they’re very creepy. Moaning, groaning, and some have developed the ability to turn in their jars and stare at me. I’m glad I have them in the basement. I've decided to upgrade my jars, just in case. Log 12: This research is starting to get resource-intensive. My neighbors have been telling me recently of new ores and strange creatures in the caves. I have decides, therefore, to go caving, and to take WilmA with me to see how she does in the field. I'd better lock the basement door, you can't be too careful. Log 13: The tales are true! New materials by the dozens! I’ve also seen zombies with glowing red eyes, strange hooded creatures hissing, and odd glints of light that disappear whenever I turn to look at them. WilmA has barely been damaged, despite failing to follow me safely down a crevice wall and tangling with two of those angry, red-eyed zombies. It seems to use the fluid up faster, however. Log 14: All of these ores and creatures I’ve never encountered nearer to my home. They only seem to appear where I’ve never been before. I’m going to have to investigate, but I’m guessing the case is that they weren’t actually there before. Few things make sense this far from home. Log 15: I’ve gathered quite a lot of materials for now, and WilmA’s life fluid saturation level has dropped to 1/3, so returning home will be done immediately. Travelling above-ground will be a new experience to discover, but I just wish I had more room for supplies. Log 16: I surfaced near a small village, but instead of the normal, nasal inhabitants, I was greeted by some who looked more or less like me. Apparently, we are called “players,” while the big-nosed people are called “villagers” or “testificates” based on your preference and opinion of them. We’ve been invited to stay the night in a small home, and have a short tour in the morning. Also, before I retired, I found an item leaning against the wall with a note that said, “This should help with your inventory -mD.”It was a knapsack, and held many items, freeing my pockets for additional stuff I was bound to get on the tour. Log 17: '' It feels like I have all the knowledge of the village! I was given a special pouch that had direct access to the village library via an order placer. Altogether, it only takes up two spots, and there are so many different books: journals, guides, and mystical books where some of the contents are hidden. I was shown some of what they cover and was blown away by swords of flight, mining tools that destroyed nine blocks at once, and machines both magical and mundane that processed ores triple to what I could normally produce! I was most intrigued by these small metal creatures called “turtles.” They looked so cute and made funny bloops and bleeps. I was immediately inspired to create my own version, but better, and more relatable than a small metal cube. WilmA, on the other hand, was more interested in terrorizing some of the small wooden creatures that helped the village.'' Log 18: '' Ideas of life and programming, biology and circuitry raced through my brain as we left. One of the problems in creating a running thing, whether it is mechanical or living, is fueling. The turtles ran on coal, and WilmA ran on the life fluid. i wanted to create a long-lasting, stable, and sustainable power source for my creation. food, lava, water, something that took energy from it's surroundings, maybe even a variation on the life fluid: solidified life.'' Log 19: '' On the way home, I decided to explore a snowy forest, looking for one of the creatures told about in a guide: a blizz. I've seen blazes, and the guide described the blizz as their subzero cousins. After finding a group and retrieving a few "blizz rods," I heard a great roar. WilmA whined and crouched. Quickly digging into a hill, I sealed us in to hide. There were short screams, then nothing. After a minute or two, I was about to risk a look, but was stopped mid-dig by a sound that vibrated throughout the earth around us. It was a deep, primal bellow of rage. The cacophony of a titanic battle ensued and we cowered in our dirt hole, hoping the winner wouldn't find us. Sleep is impossible.'' Log 20: '' After all noises ceased, we waited until the last skeleton fried in the morning light. When we peaked out, there was no sign of the epic struggle we had heard over the hill. Walking further, I glimpsed a cabin through the trees. Knowing a residence combined with that amount of chaos wasn't good, I raced onto a scene of destruction. Pieces of the cabin were strew about, frozen blood stained the ground and what was left of the walls. Mangled remains lied near a starburst patch of the purest ice. There were tracks of large bears leading away, but it was as if they were running. I soon found out why. A single footprint stood out, big enough for WilmA to fit in. Only some powerful colossus could have caused this. Near the print, I found a shard of some sort, about the size of my hand. It had an ultra-cold aura that could chill lava. Using one of WilmA's empty life fluid jars and some wool, I scooped up the crystal, and left the wreckage as a light snow began falling, fleeing for home.'' End Part One, da da duuuun. :) Category:Blog posts